


[授翻]肠胃炎 BY: Komodo_Butterfly.

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Crack, Humour, M/M, Marauders era, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 西弗勒斯得了肠胃炎，他不是像某个白痴说的那样怀孕了。好吧，他是和三个劫道者上过床，而他们不知道他和另外两个的事，但那又怎么样呢？看在上帝的份上，那只是肠胃炎。
Relationships: James Potter/Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus/Marauders, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	[授翻]肠胃炎 BY: Komodo_Butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stomach Flu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586322) by [Komodo_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly). 



西弗勒斯·斯内普得了肠胃炎。这算不上什么重要新闻。该死，他甚至不是学校里第一个遭受这种痛苦的人。根据医务室被占用的床位数目来判断，已经有六个人得了这种病。它的发生和丑闻、谜团都没什么关系，本该平安无事地过去。也许在病床上一动不动地躺上一个星期，他就会好起来。但事与愿违。这里是霍格沃茨，一所专为蠢货和八卦者们开设的学校。说白了，他们都太闲了。

吃饭的时候，有个白痴宣布他在医务室里吐得肠子都出来了。西弗勒斯不明白他为什么要这么做。当然，没什么人在意，至少一开始是这样。大多数人以为是波特和他的同伙在玩他们的老把戏，所以他们像往常一样反应——一个摇头，或者是一个轻微的嘲笑，然后他们不会再有更进一步的联想。 

然而，这次不一样。那天早上的报纸上刊登了一篇文章，说欧洲最有影响力的两个巫师家庭最近出生了一个男婴。现在青少年们几乎没有什么可以八卦的了。只是这次生育是在两个男人之间进行的，这就使这件事更有趣了。当然，这并不是因为他们都是男性——事实上，并不是你想的那样——而是几乎没有人谈论过男性怀孕。所以很自然地，每个人都想了解这件事。

西弗勒斯从来没有被这则消息吸引。到底为什么有人愿意经历这么多，最后只为了得到一个会嚎啕大哭的怪物，并且为之付出一切，却不求任何回报？为了爱？哈，好像他相信似的。如果说是为了出于某种生物学上的需要从而保持家族血统不灭绝，他倒是会相信的。当然波特家和布莱克家除外。梅林保佑他们的家系能在他们这一代停止。

无论如何，随着男性怀孕成为餐桌上的热门话题，西弗勒斯的麻烦很快就开始了。那个向所有人宣称看到他在医务室里呕吐的蠢货，恰好在那天早上读到了那篇文章。西弗勒斯相信他没有用脑子过滤要说的话，因为那货大声地问出了他想知道的事：西弗勒斯是不是有可能被弄大了肚子。

通常人们只会对他这种行为加以嘲笑。大家都以为西弗勒斯还是个处子，毕竟谁会想碰那个油腻腻的混蛋呢？直到上周，另一桩丑闻才浮出水面。从这桩丑闻中，大家都知道了原来西弗勒斯喜欢男人。不过谢天谢地，没有任何色情的片段。相信我，每个人都对这一点心存感激。尽管这确实也让一些人感到好奇。

丑闻发生后，考虑到目击证人报告称西弗勒斯实际上正在医务室，所以人们自然而然地开始议论纷纷。这本身并不是个问题，毕竟，人们总是对他评头论足。老实说，关于他怀孕的想法简直荒唐可笑，他希望每个人都能很快恢复理智。只不过……西弗勒斯有个小秘密。

事实上，早在整个学校发现他喜欢男人之前，他就已经意识到了这一点。事实上，他在过去的几年里就已经知道了。不要误会，他曾经爱过莉莉。他只是不再以那种方式爱她了。她就是他在一段关系中想要的一切: 爱，安全，舒适，友谊，你知道所有那些多愁善感的东西。她只是不适合他的口味。

不，他是在街上被一个小伙子搭讪后才发现自己喜欢男人的。他长得不怎么样，有点像个傻瓜，但是他给了西弗勒斯足够的关注，让他有生以来第一次觉得自己很特别。至少在他发现那货正跟一个以放荡闻名的婊子搞在一起之前是如此。谢天谢地，他们都没有看见他。更谢天谢地的是，西弗勒斯除了给他来过手活儿之外，什么也没做过。但这并没有阻止他诅咒这个狗娘养的。当然是以一种精心制作的魔药的形式。他把它们下在啤酒里。下一次小伙子来找他的时候，已经是最后一次了。好像是水泡和疖子，谁知道还有什么别的东西。西弗勒斯大概是从小道消息里听到的。

确实很糟糕，但至少西弗勒斯知道他卷入了什么事情。现在他只需要找到一个不是那么蠢的人。显然他运气不太好。就在这时，西弗勒斯做出了他一生中最愚蠢的决定之一。 抑郁和酗酒会对人产生这样那样的影响，在这种情况下，而且他还只是个男孩。他当时十七岁，所以有点摇摆不定。

总之，长话短说，西弗勒斯和四个劫掠者中的三个睡过了。莱姆斯是第一个，不是他的第一个男人，而是他睡的第一个劫道者。那天和他平常生活中经常遭遇的相比，也是极其糟糕的一天。而莱姆斯一直表现得很好，带着相当的歉意，也恰到好处地让西弗勒斯做出了让步。他把那件事归咎于火焰威士忌。很明显，他当时神志不清了。但是他们做爱的感觉还不错，至少他也得到了快感。但是在那之后，情况就急转直下。说白了就是，你和一个男人只是上了床，而他把这当成是你和他恋爱的信号。西弗勒斯完全不知道他是怎么把头伸进门里的。

詹姆斯是下一个，这个话题还是少说为妙。有传言说莉莉为了某个拉文克劳甩了他，而那个拉文克劳有望成为下一任级长。在又一次酒精的作用下，詹姆斯找到了他，认为他们可以一起滚个床单。他到底为什么会觉得这是个好主意，西弗勒斯完全不知道。虽然他怀疑布莱克与此事有关。这次的性体验没什么不好的，他也说了很多。 不过也没什么特别的，显然詹姆斯还想等莉莉回头。所以西弗勒斯发现他可能得到了“让他成为一个男人”的可疑的荣誉。好吧，至少他知道怎么做，而且有足够的理智去使用大量的润滑油。

至于小天狼星，尽管西弗勒斯不愿意承认，但他是三个人中最棒的一个。如果他肯说实话，很可能是他经过的最好的一个。 但是他宁愿给小矮星彼得干也不愿承认这一点。当然即使是他，也不会用那话儿去碰小矮星彼得。至于他是怎么成为布莱克的又一个战利品的，他怎么也想不明白。前一分钟他们还在试图掐断彼此的脖子，下一分钟他就发现自己脸朝下，屁股朝上。他列举了所有让布莱克继续活着的理由。显然，由于他对下地狱的渴望超过了对鲜血的渴望，布莱克几乎毫发无伤地脱身了。他不会让他说那些关于他的鬼话，而不留下一些纪念品来纪念他们在一起的时光。那只黑眼圈确实很适合他。

所以，事实证明西弗勒斯是个荡妇。但是他一直很小心，每次都采取了保护措施，当然他没有向任何人透露一个字。他并不愚蠢，因为他们已经试图杀死过他一次。那么，为什么他还是要让他们对他为所欲为呢？你可能会问，他为什么要同意呢？老实说，西弗勒斯自己也不知道。他对他们仍然恨之入骨。好吧，他几乎为莱姆斯感到遗憾，对詹姆斯也有一点。但他仍然恨他们所有人。私下里，西弗勒斯确信自己正在遭受某种精神上的崩溃，他肯定承受了足够的压力。也许这就是为什么他会死于他得的肠胃炎。压力会影响健康，不是吗？如果它能让你无法进食也无法入睡，那么它肯定会在一定程度上影响你的健康。

西弗勒斯认为他应该意识到，他们三个迟早会发现他和另外两个上床了。他们彼此之间是最好的朋友。在某种程度上来说，他们几乎是命中注定要成为朋友的。但是西弗勒斯希望这一切直到他们三十多岁时吹嘘他们过去的错误和年轻时的露水情缘时才会发生。当然，他再次事与愿违。那一定意味着整个宇宙都不肯站在他那边，而且只要有机会，它就喜欢往他身上安排糟糕的事情。

因此，他一边因为肠胃炎而感到不适，一边还详细计划好了某个白痴的死亡。拜那货所赐，半个学校的人都相信他是怀孕了。 一旦人们知道这些症状已经开始了多长时间，那么就足以说明，为什么他在床边最终见到了他意料中的那三个人。你看，西弗勒斯做了一件相当愚蠢的事。这在这一点上已经成为一种定规了。现在他还没有在同一天和他们所有人上床，他也没有那么笨，但是他已经在一周内和他们所有人睡过了。当然是在不同的日子。和莱姆斯是在星期一，到了星期三，他就开始躲着他了。詹姆是他星期三的床伴。而小天狼星，他把小天狼星留到星期六晚上。好吧，至少它给了他某些事情(或某人)去消遣。

“你和他上床了! ？”是的，是的，是的。现在他们能走开吗？

“为什么？”他们要求一个说法。西弗勒斯呻吟了一声。难道他们看不出他已经够悲惨的了吗。

“孩子的父亲是谁？”莱姆斯问道。

西弗勒斯怀疑他是不是产生了幻觉。等等，肠胃炎会引起幻觉吗？还是他终于崩溃了？但是后来另外两个人也开始问相同的问题。于是在他们三个闭嘴之前，庞弗雷夫人亲自检查了一下他是否真的怀孕了。

他没有怀孕，他只是得了肠胃炎。

西弗勒斯从来没有像现在这样如释重负过。一想到他怀着下一代劫道者，他就要吐了。于是他真的吐了。他看上去一定很可怜，因为他们三个没有再招惹什么就离开了。莱姆斯甚至安慰过他。西弗勒斯几乎开始喜欢他了。

一周后，西弗勒斯终于从医务室出来了。他日程上的第一件事，就是他泡进他自己准备的最温暖有最多泡泡的浴缸。谢天谢地，有求必应室并没有让人失望。直到那时，他才真正开始思考发生了什么。一旦开始思考，他就停不下来了。这就是为什么他最后发现自己赤身裸体，正和带着难以置信的眼神盯着他的一个狼人、一个白痴和一个完全的疯子一起泡在浴缸里。他尴尬得甚至来不及穿上点什么。

他尝试过逃跑，尽管逃跑对他来说也是一种耻辱。但是，当他和狼人在同一个房间里，并且另外两个人的阿尼马格斯是一只杂种狗和一只雄鹿的时候，逃跑可能也不是个好主意。显然他们对狩猎这件事认真过头了。不是说他们会伤害他。好吧，他们只是把他吓得半死。但他们毕竟没有伤害他。

西弗勒斯不知道该如何反应。尽管这么说，我怀疑几乎没有人会知道该怎么反应。尽管最后事情变得有点尴尬。他赤裸着被按在地上，浑身瘫软无力。显然一点也不享受这种待遇。

“谁是最好的？ 我的意思是，在我们四个中间？”小天狼星问道。

西弗勒斯真想把他的内脏挖出来。他当然会是那个问出这种问题的人，那个混蛋。 而且这时另外两个人也想知道。他花了二十分钟才承认了真相；小天狼星又花了一个小时才停止吹嘘自己。当然，詹姆斯在得知自己是最差的那个之后，决定证明事实并非如此。这时，西弗勒斯确信自己产生了幻觉。或者他是在做梦。或者兼而有之。显然，他并没有离开医院，他仍然安全地躺在病床上。所以在这种情况下，他做点什么有什么关系呢？

所以西弗勒斯相信这一切都不是真的。(因为拜托，这种事情什么时候在现实生活中发生过! ？)他同意让詹姆斯第一个上他。然后，是小天狼星。你知道的，是为了作为比较。最后是莱姆斯，这很公平。莱姆斯是那个唯一会施放润滑咒语的人。西弗勒斯爱死他了。

最后他们三个都离开了，带着他们得到的有关他们床上功夫的赞赏，每个人都摆出了标志性地昂首阔步。西弗勒斯独自一人洗了澡，拖着身子上床睡觉。不知何故，他仍然相信这只是一个梦：一个非常活色生香，间有一些痛苦的梦。只是个梦罢了。

第二天早上西弗勒斯醒来的时候，他感觉很好。他没有发现淤青，后穴也没有受伤，而且他不再感到每隔二十分钟就要呕吐一次。这真是太不可思议了。这自然使他心情愉快。

西弗勒斯一点也不知道，詹姆斯派他的私人家养小精灵给他上了药。出于内疚或善意，他没有说出口，但是家养小精灵已经决定执行她的任务。她的主人一直是个善良的好人。现在给他上药很容易，因为可怜的男孩已经筋疲力尽了。她小心翼翼地确保不发出任何声音。至于另一个不太容易解决的问题，这个家庭小精灵相当聪明地解决了。她叫醒了男孩，确保他仍处于半睡半醒之中，然后告诉他庞弗雷夫人给了她一剂他必须服用的魔药，能让他感觉好点。他没有抗议，一口气就喝完了。他是一个多么好的男孩啊，她在离开之前这么想。

第二天早上，西弗勒斯很高兴地继续他的生活。即使他注意到了劫道者们不断给他的眼神，他也只是认为他们还在纠结于他们在彼此之间发现的事情。他没有时间理会他们这种小心思。他有点遗憾，因为那个和他们三个在一起的梦实在是太棒了。但你知道，如果他把这一切放在一边，他还是不能忍受来自他们的眼光和他们在他身上做的事情。但是类似的事情还是会发生。

现在，这个月剩下的日子平安无事地过去了。好吧，除了那些时不时向他扮的鬼脸。但他对此应对自如。又过了三个星期，还是一样。似乎上天已经决定让他休息一下了。结果意外就在此刻发生了。

西弗勒斯发现自己又把头埋进了马桶里。他一直干呕，直到他浑身发抖、痛苦不堪。“呃。”他呻吟着。“又来了？”他问自己。他不是刚从肠胃炎中恢复过来吗？

西弗勒斯跳过下一节课去见庞弗雷夫人。他在课上的感觉像地狱一样。当他到了那里时，他才发现他非常希望不会看到的那三个人也在那儿。显然，詹姆斯和小天狼星是从魁地奇训练课程中紧急退出的。莱姆斯作为级长有一段自由时间。看样子是詹姆斯和小天狼星在空中相撞了，詹姆斯摔断了胳膊，小天狼星摔断了锁骨。不过这两处伤口都能在几秒钟内治愈，这就是魔法的好处。不幸的是，在西弗勒斯被迫等待的几分钟里，给男孩们提供了足够的时间注意到他在这儿并盯着他看。说真的，这种凝视的目光真的开始让他疲惫不堪了。

“西弗勒斯，你有什么困扰吗？”

“我又呕吐了。”不得不在那些让他生活悲惨的人面前承认这一点。很好。

“你又开始呕吐了？让我们来检查一下你的胃，好吗？自从你上次得肠胃炎以来，还没有出现过任何新的病例。也许只是你吃错了什么东西。”梅林，他希望果真如此，他不想再错过一个星期的课程了。

“现在让我们看看。”庞弗雷夫人开始用她的魔杖检查他。“让我们看看——哦！”那个“哦”听起来不太妙。“哦，我的天！”这一点也不能让人安心。“我明白了。”明白了什么？她明白了什么？“西弗勒斯？”

“什么事？”

“现在，我知道这可能是一个敏感的问题，但我要问你的性生活频繁吗？”西弗勒斯发誓他听到波特呛住了。西弗勒斯只好点点头，他羞得说不出话来。“我想你是和另一个男人在一起吧？你是——你是承受方？”这次是布莱克开始窒息。西弗勒斯不理睬他们两个，恐惧填满了他。

“我怎么了？”西弗勒斯鼓起勇气问道。

庞弗雷夫人看上去很不自在。“我可以完全肯定地说，你没有得肠胃炎。也不是你吃错了什么东西。”西弗勒斯真的不喜欢她看他的眼神。“根据我的检查结果，西弗勒斯，亲爱的——”哦，梅林，她叫他亲爱的。他是要死了吗？“—你怀孕了。”

西弗勒斯晕倒了。过了一会儿，又有三具身体倒在地上。

显然整个宇宙都恨他。


End file.
